THE LOST HAVE BEEN FOUND
by K9grmingTwihard
Summary: Fourteen years after the S.S. Minnow was lost at sea the friends and relatives of the crew and passengers of the Minnow are all together when they receive some unexpected news.
1. Chapter 1

**JANUARY 4, 1978**

Everyone had met up again in Hawaii for Christmas. Patrick had retired from the museum and now worked part time in one of Josephine's coffee shops. Danny and Dawn now have a seven year old daughter named Natalie and a three year old daughter named Samantha and they just discovered they were pregnant again. Ruby their Great Dane had gotten along great with the kids until she passed away in her sleep a couple of months ago.

Bridget and Ben has eleven year old Wendy, eight year old Norville, four year old Maggie, and Bridget was now seven months pregnant with her fourth child. Ben always took their dog Gabriel along on his cases to the point where he wasn't able to walk anymore and he eventually passed in his sleep.

Rachael and Allan has eight year old Velma, seven year old Madelyn, and three year old Dale. A year ago their dog Adam developed an eye condition and Allan invented special glasses for him. Rachael's parents Raymond and Rebecca retired and moved to Florida but were able to join them in Hawaii this year.

Gerard Grant passed from a stroke a couple of years ago and Gael passed from a heart attack a month later. Garret is now a television director and Grace is a television show writer. Garret married his wife Sarah a month ago. He trains his dog Red and Grace's dog Joy to star in movies and TV shows. Grace married her husband Greg a year ago and she just found out that she is expecting.

George and Martha passed their farm onto their eldest son Gordon and his family and are now living in Hawaii. George works part time at a surfboard shop and Martha works part time at Josephine's coffee shop.

Josephine has coffee and pastry shops on all of the Hawaiian island and her husband Brandon Haddock still works for the Coast Guard but was now Vice Admiral. Their eldest son Adam is Captain of a Cutter. Her eldest daughter Anna and her husband Fredrick Jones, Sr. now have nine year old Fredrick Jones, Jr. a five year daughter named Judith and a one year old daughter named Maggie.

Elizabeth and Berkley has fifteen year old Courtney, thirteen year old Daisy, eleven year old twins Delilah and Donald, and eight year old Daphne.

Thatcher and Henrietta has thirteen year old Thurston Oliver Howell the Fourth, and ten year old Gloria. Thatcher took over Howell Industries and Henrietta still breeds and shows Great Danes.

Theodora and Elliot has ten year old Matthew, seven year old Evangeline, and five year old Elliot Jr. Their seven year old dog Spooky still acted like a happy bouncing puppy.

On New Years Eve there was a small Earthquake in Hawaii and a Tsunami warning was issued. Luckily the Tsunami didn't hit any of the Hawaiian islands. Now everyone was meeting up in the lobby to go out for lunch.

"Ellen, are you okay?" Patrick asked noticing that she was biting her lip.

"I can't shake the feeling that something is about to happen!" Ellen replies.

"Don't worry Ellen." Patrick comforts her. "I don't think anything is going to happen."

At that moment Josephine's second eldest son, Andrew, who is now the Concierge of the hotel they all were staying at walks up.

"Hey Mom Dad's on the phone," he says with a hint of anxiety in his voice. "He says it's urgent."

"Hmmm, I wonder what's wrong!" Josephine asks while in the back of her mind she thought that maybe the tsunami stirred something up.

Ellen noticed Josephine's slightly worried expression and looked at Patrick. He gave her a small smile and rubbed her shoulder. Josephine was talking on the phone at the Concierge desk with her back to them. Andrew was leaning on the desk and as they watched his eyes widened and clapped a hand to his mouth. When Josephine turns around she was white as a ghost. She walks back to them with the phone in her hands.

"My husband is on the phone," she replies shakily. "I am putting him on speaker so everyone can hear him."

"Can everyone hear me?" Vice Admiral Haddock asked.

"Yes we can hear you," everyone said at once. Almost everyone had their hearts in their throats.

"Okay so listen," he started. "Lieutenant Commander Peters who pilots a Coast Guard HC-130 was out on patrol and spotted smoke coming from a strange vessel. He radios Adam's Cutter to sail over to investigate. Turns out the smoke was coming from a primitive looking hut and you'll never guess who was inside."

At this point everyone was confused. They looked at each other, shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders.

"Savage cannibals having a wild party," Danny replied and everyone chuckled and Vice Admiral Haddock cleared his throat.

"No," he replies. "Turns out it was seven people who were marooned on a deserted island for fourteen years and they heard about the tsunami and tied all their huts together and the tsunami washed them out to sea where we spotted them two days later."

"That's very nice and all but why exactly are you telling us this?" Ellen asks as her stomach joins her heart in her throat.

"I'm telling you this because..." Vice Admiral Haddock says slowly. "The people on the hut are from the lost S.S. Minnow. It's Jonas, Roy, Mary Ann, Ginger, Thurston, Eunice, and William. Their alive their coming home!"

"Huh! Are you serious? Are you kidding me? What! Oh my gosh! No way! Oh my God! Oh mo dhia! Good lord! Oh my goodness! Great Scott! By Jove! Holy Clam Shells! Holy dog tails!" Everyone said at once.

Everyone became silent. All around them the other guests in the lobby were silent as they heard the news too.

"They are tying the hut to the to Adam's Cutter as we speak," Vice Admiral Haddock replies as he tries to maintain his composure. "They are going to Honolulu Bay and they should be here in a day or so. Your all the first to know of course before we announce this to the world. And Josie."

"Yes Hun?" Josephine practically gasps out.

"I love you and I'll see you later," Vice Admiral Haddock says shakily.

"Love you too," Josephine gasps out and hangs up the phone and Andrew shakily puts it back on the desk.

Everyone was speechless and didn't know what to do. What they did know was that their lost loved ones were coming home.

_Read and review! I haven't decided yet if this will be a two parter or a three parter._


	2. Chapter 2

Captain Adam Haddock Captain of a small Coast Guard Cutter was out patrolling the waters after the hurricane and tsunami stormed past the area. It was mid-morning when Lieutenant Commander Peters who pilots the Coast Guard HC-130 gave them the coordinates for a vessel in distress. He looks in that direction in the binoculars and spots what looks like a primitive looking hut with smoke coming from it.

"What the..." he hears his Lieutenant mutter under his breath.

"Let's head over there," he states as the Lieutenant turns the wheel and they sail towards the smoking hut.

The smoke is just disappearing as they got closer and they could see several people huddled together jumping up and down then they parted and started waving at them. Captain Haddock looked once again in his binoculars and noticed that one of the men has on a blue shirt and a Captain's hat.

"It can't be!" He muttered under his breath.

It wasn't until they were in front of the hut that his suspicions were confirmed as he walked out onto the Cutter's deck.

"Andrew?" Asked his Uncle Jonas.

"No it's Adam!" He replied dumbfounded. Uncle Jonas could never tell him and Andrew apart.

_**0o0o0o0o**_

Vice Admiral Haddock was called into communications to answer an urgent call from his son Captain Adam Haddock who was out on patrol on his Cutter.

"This is Vice Admiral Haddock," he replied into the radio. "What's the emergency?"

"This is Captain Haddock over," came his eldest son's voice. "Dad your not going to believe this Lieutenant Commander Peters spotted this smoking vessel in the area the Tsunami passed in we went over to investigate and it happened to be a primitive smoking hut with seven people on it. You'll never guess who they are!"

"Who?" Vice Admiral Haddock asked while wondering what had gotten his son so excited.

"Dad they're seven people who were lost at sea fourteen years ago, got marooned on an island and a few days ago they heard about the tsunami coming, tied all their huts together and got pulled out to sea and were trying to row into the shipping lanes until we spotted their signal fire," Adam replied. "Dad it's Uncle Jonas and Will and the others of the S.S. Minnow. Their alive and we're bringing them home."

"What oh my gosh," Vice Admiral Haddock gasped. There were gasps all around him as the other officers in the communications department heard the news. "How are they? Are they all right?"

"They are all fine," Adam replies with a little emotion in his voice. "They're all very emotional. Apparently they made several rescue attempts but they all failed until now."

"Oh my gosh?" Vice Admiral Haddock replied while trying to stay composed. "How far out are you?"

"About a day," Adam replied. "We are tying them to the Cutter and pulling them home."

"Listen Adam before you take off for home make sure you offer them something to eat." Vice Admiral Haddock says. "I'm sure they're tired of whatever they had been eating on the island. Also let them know that I'll notify everyone okay."

"Will do Dad," Adam replied.

"And Adam," Vice Admiral Haddock added.

"Yeah Dad?" Adam asked.

"I love you and I'll see you later," Vice Admiral Haddock replied.

"I love you too," Adam replies. "Over and out!"

Vice Admiral Haddock hangs up the radio and claps his hand to his mouth. He couldn't believe it. The people of the S.S. Minnow were alive. Almost everyone had given up hope.

He straightens up and turns around. Everyone in communications had gone silent.

"This does not leave the room until I notify their families," He addresses the room. "Understood?"

Everyone nods and carries on with what they were doing.

Back in his office Vice Admiral Haddock takes a deep breath and dials the number to the hotel where everyone is staying at.

_**0o0o0o0o**_

The entire lobby was quiet after hearing that the crew and passengers of the lost S.S. Minnow had been found and were coming home. Then the entire lobby erupted in celebratory emotions.

"WOO HOOOO!" Danny, Grace and Garret shouted at the top of their lungs and running around the lobby then outside. "THEY FOUND THE S.S. MINNOW THEIR ALIVE THEIR ALIVE!"

Bridget was crying in Ben's arms while Dawn rubbed her back, Ellen and Patrick were shaking. Rachael, Raymond and Rebecca were hyperventilating while Allan tried to find bags for them to breathe in. George and Martha were pacing not sure what to do next. Thatcher and Theodora were hugging and crying as were Elizabeth and Elliot. Josephine was hugging Andrew and crying and so were Anna and Fred Sr. Then Josephine lets go of Andrew and with tears running down her cheeks puts her fingers in her mouth and whistles.

"Everyone attention please!" she asks. "First things first we need to call all of our relatives to tell them the news before they hear it on television. Andrew you and Anna call everyone who isn't here and I'll run home and tell Kyle and Joseph."

Everyone then ran off to call their relatives and friends to tell them of the news.

_**0o0o0o0o**_

Back in Pennsylvania Dr. Fergus Flanagan was reading the newspaper while his wife Mona and their daughters Flora and Fawna watched television when the phone rang.

"Don't worry hon I'll get it!" Dr. Flanagan replied and left the room to answer the phone.

"Oh, hello Ellen," Mona heard Fergus say as she lowered the volume. "What's that Ellen I can't understand what your saying? Calm down and take a minute to breathe."

Mona's heart jumped to her throat thinking that whatever Ellen was trying to say couldn't be good. She looked over at her daughters who were both holding their breathes.

"What, oh I don't no if I had to guess savage natives throwing a wild party in the middle of the ocean," Fergus replied as Mona raised an eyebrow.

"WHAT! Oh Lord are you serious?" Fergus exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! What? Yes yes of course I'll let everyone know. I'm really happy for you all and when you see them send him my regards. Thank you for letting us know! Good-bye!"

They heard Fergus hang up the phone and when he came back into the room he was white as a ghost.

"Fergus what on Earth happened?" Mona asked worriedly.

"They found the S.S. Minnow. They're all alive. Will's alive." Fergus replied.

"What!" Gasps Mona.

The girls gasp, scream, hug their parents then run outside even though it is freezing out and meet up with their brothers and the Mulligans and they all ran off to spread the word.

_**0o0o0o0o**_

Allan called Rebecca's boss, Principal Stanley, back in Cleveland, Ohio, who was Principal when Roy taught there. He was stunned and promised to spread the word.

_**0o0o0o0o**_

George and Martha's eldest son Gordon had just came in from shoveling the walkway. His wife Nora, who was five months pregnant with their four child was at the stove cooking soup. His brother Jacob was putting away the shovels, and their other two brothers Jackson and Paul were in the barn milking the cows. Their wives were sitting in the living room all three of them were six, seven, and eight months pregnant with their third children.

Sitting with them was their sister Loraine and her fiancé of fourteen years Herbert. Loraine never gave up hope that Mary Ann was still alive and delayed marrying Herbert until she was found. Herbert loved Loraine enough to respect her decision. But this past Christmas Loraine's resolve cracked and they were talking about setting a date.

"You know what I always wanted to do?" Herbert asked as they heard the phone in the kitchen ring and heard Gordon answer it.

"No what?" Loraine asked.

"Have a Valentine's day wedding," Herbert replied kissing Loraine's hand.

"That's a lovely idea I love it!" Loraine replied. "We'll start on the arrangements tomorrow."

Then they all heard Gordon and Nora gasp and curse in the kitchen, then the door slammed and they heard someone ringing the triangle on the porch urgently. Loraine and Herbert rushed into the kitchen to see what was wrong. Nora was pale as a sheet and her hands were clapped to her mouth. Gordon was on the porch when her other brothers rushed up and Gordon motioned for them to get inside.

"Quick everybody in the living room now!" He replied urgently. He and Nora were white as the snow outside. Whatever it was probably wasn't good. Loraine feared that it probably had something to do with the Tsunami that passed by Hawaii.

"That was Dad on the phone!" Gordon began. "Vice Admiral Haddock called them to tell them that the Coast Guard was out patrolling the waters after the Tsunami passed when they spotted smoke coming from a primitive looking hut..."

"Let me guess?" Herbert interrupted. "It was Mary Ann and the others from the S.S. Minnow!"

"Herbert!" Loraine cried smacking him in the shoulder and everyone stared at him.

"He's right!" Gordon gasps.

"Huh! What?" They all ask.

"They had been marooned on an island for the past fourteen years and recently heard about the Tsunami tied all their huts together and were pulled out to sea and the Coast Guard spotted them two days later." Gordon replied. "They're alive Mary Ann's coming home!"

They were all silent then looked at Herbert.

"How did you guess that?" They asked.

"Loraine told me she dreamt something like that the other night." He replied.

"Yes but...but...but... oh my goodness!" She struggled to say.

Everyone looked at each other screamed and hugged each other.

_**0o0o0o0o**_

Thatcher called the news into Howell industries and the news spread like wildfire. Theodora called all the butlers and caretakers of Thurston and Lovey's mansions. Elliot and Elizabeth called all of their old charities and Children's homes to tell them the news.

_**0o0o0o0o**_

Producer/Agent Hal Gasberg, who used to be Ginger Grant's agent was looking over some scripts when he was interrupted by his secretary, Maude.

"Mr. Gasberg Garret Grant is on the line." She replies. "He says it's really urgent."

"Thank you, Maude," Hal replies and picks up the phone.

Maude continues to type on her typewriter when Mr. Gasberg storms out of his office.

"They're alive they're alive!" He states.

"Who's alive sir?" Maude asks getting scared by his behavior.

"Ginger Grant and the others of the lost S.S. Minnow that's who!" He replies. "They've been found. They're alive and coming home. Ginger Grant returns!"

Maude gasps and claps her hands to her mouth.

"You run and tell everyone to the east of the studio and I'll head off to the west of the studio," he replies as he heads off. "This is big this is really really big!"

_**0o0o0o0o**_

As Josephine was heading back to the hotel everyone she met stopped her and asked if the news was true. She would tell them that it was and they would take off cheering. She was checking in with one of her coffee shops when she saw it on the news for the first time. It looked like the entire country was celebrating the news. It was surreal. She couldn't believe it. Her brother Jonas was coming home.

Ellen finished talking to one of her sisters in North Carolina and hung up. Patrick came into the room after talking to his sister in Colorado. They smiled hugged and kissed each other. They couldn't believe it. Will was coming home.

* * *

_Read and review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Later that night they all gathered in the media room to discuss what they were going to do tomorrow. Vice Admiral Haddock joined them.

"Well you can just tell right now that's it going to be a mad house at the docks tomorrow," Vice Admiral Haddock replies.

"What do you suggest?" Josephine asks.

"Well they will undoubtedly be overwhelmed with getting rescued," he began. "Then there will be the huge welcoming mob at the docks and then the Governor's Aid will be welcoming them back and informing them on how much they've missed. So I suggest having someone bring them from the docks and meets us here first in our rooms and then if they wish we'll all meet up for dinner."

"That sound good!" Elliot replied. "Do you think they'd be okay if we sent a limo for them?"

"I'm sure that they'd be okay if we got a school bus and painted it pink for them!" Danny said chuckling.

Everyone laughed and rolled their eyes.

"I'll be down their anyway," Vice Admiral Haddock began. "As well as Coast Guard Admiral Clarkson and U.S. Navy Admiral Harris and Vice Admiral Entwhistle. Once everything is squared away down there I'll bring them back here."

Everyone agreed to that.

"We should probably get to bed early," Josephine said looking at her watch. "Depending on the weather they could be early or late."

They all left and went to their rooms to try to get to bed early.

**0o0o0o0o**

After a restless night Thatcher lay in bed early in the morning. He checked the clock on the night stand and saw that it was almost six. He laid back on his pillow and heard Henrietta sigh. At that moment the phone rang. Their eyes widened and they tried to bolt out of bed. Thatcher was tangled in the blankets like a butterfly in a cocoon and just rolled off the bed while Henrietta answered the phone.

"Are they back?" She replied into the phone. "What? Oh hi! Oh no Ruth we were just getting up. Nope no word yet! Huh really that's wonderful. Oh did you hear back from Dandy Dallas's owner. That's wonderful. Send him a message that we'll get him and Chrysanthemum Blossom together when she's ready in a couple of weeks. Okay great. Yes the entire city has practically stopped waiting for their return. Give Chrysanthemum Blossom a big kiss for me. Bye-bye!"

"What was up?" Thatcher asked from the floor.

"Oh Chrysanthemum Blossom won Best in Show at the New York dog show!" Henrietta replied. "And we heard back from Erik Davidson. We'll be getting Chrysanthemum Blossom and Dandy Dallas together whenever she's ready."

"That's wonderful!" Thatcher replied. "Now can you help me out of the blankets?"

**0o0o0o0o0**

Later everyone had just finished breakfast when Andrew came rushing in.

"I just got a call from Dad," he replies. "They're about half an hour away!"

They all gasped and rush into the media room and turn on the TV. They see that Honolulu is packed with cheering people with welcome home signs. They barely listened to the reporter. Then the reporter cuts it to the reporter in the helicopter and the camera spans on Captain Adam Haddock's Cutter pulling a huge primitive hut. They all gasp.

"Whoa! Oh my gosh! Would you look at that! Neat-o! That's amazing! I don't believe it!" They all say.

When the camera closes in on Will on top of the hut at a boat's wheel the Gilligan's squeal. Then they all squeal and cheer as the camera passes over the others who are all waving inside the hut. Tears well up in everyone's eyes. After several minutes the hut arrives at the dock as the crowd on TV cheers even louder. The dock hands set up a ramp and everyone files off the hut as they continue to wave and they could clearly see the castaways starting to get emotional.

They are escorted to the middle of the docks where men and women greeted them and put leis around their necks and kiss them.

This was it their lost loved ones are finally home!

* * *

**_You know what to do! Read and review!_**


End file.
